De Bailes y Pañuelos
by My Written
Summary: Esta historia nos narrará la historia de dos hermanos (una chica y un doncel) mellizos y dos primos en busca del amor y el deber con la familia. Varias parejas. Resumen completo adentro. Algo Ooc en parejas, como ven.
1. Resumen

**...**

**Resumen**

* * *

_"Los hijos mayores del conde Slytherin se preparan para otra temporada más, sin embargo, están a punto de ser puestos en el mercado por su padre y madrastra._

_»Lady Daphne es la mayor y está enamorada de uno de los encantadores primos St. Potter._

_"Sir Draconis es menor que su gemela y también quiere conocer el amor, pero su objetivo no es más que un rompecorazones y hombre de negocios, conociendo cada paso en su vida de licencioso"_

* * *

**...**

**Volví, y si no me he olvidado de Crónicas de un Doncel, solo que no tenia archivos, pero ya los encontré y entre ellos estaban este, veamos un Draco ahora en el papel de un ¿frágil y rescable doncel?**

**Que piensan** !


	2. Introducción

_Los hermanos Slytherin se cansaron de ver mujeres jugando el papel de madrastras. Abraxas, el mayor, consideró simplemente ignorar todo. Los mellizos, los segundos, tras descubrir que el divorcio de sus padres fue por una infidelidad de parte del conde con la actual condesa, se enojaron y apoyaron a su madre y por lo tanto no le tuvieron casi nada de aprecio y respeto a lady Amelia ._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Introducción**

* * *

—Querido en que piensas— la voz de Amelia se escuchó en el salón de la biblioteca, donde el señor de la casa estaba redactando las invitaciones para el baile que su amada esposa realizaría a fin de mes.

—Nada amada mía. Solo pienso que es hora de que mis hijos sean presentados y que mejor que en la fiesta de este fin de mes. No lo crees.

—Estarán contentos, y el fin de mes estarán más que presentables. Más Daphne que es la mayor. Creo que podemos invitar a más jóvenes casaderos y uno que otro hombre de la edad de los treinta. ¿Tiene alguien en particular para invitar? -. Amelia vivía para complacer a su esposo. Pasaron por mucho para estar juntos. Ella en un matrimonio destructivo y él con varios matrimonios fallidos así que ahora que por fin la divina providencia les dio ese milagro de poder estar juntos, ninguno de los dos dudaba en hacer feliz al otro. El conde negó con la cabeza, pero poco después busco en sus cajones más papel y anotó unos nombres. Luego miró a su condesa y le vio de su hija.

—Creo que Susan anda muy encaprichada con _Zeus_ no lo crees.

—Es el potro que le regala el verano pasado por su cumpleaños número catorce, así que no creo que sea culpa suya enteramente. - sonrió Amelia.

—Sí, creo que sí. - Lucius terminó sus cartas para sus amigos y una especial para el hijo mayor de Amelia, el conde Neville Lombottom. Hijo único del matrimonio desdichado de su amada esposa. Además, ahora era el que ostentaba el título por que su padre había fallecido.

—Estará contento de poder ver a su hermana, Neville casi nunca pasa a ver a Susan, así que espero que aquí esté la oportunidad que hablen e interactúen entre sí.

Los condes Slytherin repartieron el correo a sus sirvientes para poder estar listos para la hora de la comida. Lucius y Amelia siempre juntos como si estuvieran en el frente de la guerra y la verdad es que era muy similar. Sus hijos casi no congeniaban entre ellos.

_«La familia Slytherin en público es un frente unido, pero en la comodidad de la mansión eran muy distintos»_

Abraxas el hijo mayor del conde actuaba con indiferencia, solo con sus hermanas y más con Luna se llevó bien. La razón la atribuía a los dos perdidos a su madre de manera permanente.

Los hermanos— Daphne y Draconis— estaban más juntos por el simple hecho que eran los únicos en compartir sangre por parte de ambos progenitores. Aparte del hecho de ser mellizos.

Susan era como la renegada entre sus hermanos, por eso siempre se metía en problemas con los demás. Solo cuando servía de apoyo en el hipódromo de la familia, el cual era el único en la ciudad.

Las miradas en el comedor eran fulminantes; Los mellizos juntos como siempre, Abraxas a la par de Luna y así la fila de cuatro sillas del lado derecho estaba lleno, al lado opuesto a la par de su madre, Susan. En las sillas laterales, los señores.

—Y cómo les fue a todos— Amelia jamás podría entender el porqué de la relación tan distante de los chicos. Ella pensaba que solo sería para con su hija. Pero no. Abraxas ignoraba a todos desde ella hasta su propio padre.

Los mellizos en su mundo; a pesar que casi no estaban en la casa Slytherin, sino en la casa de su madre, lady Narcisa, la cual vivía a solo cinco calles de donde ellos; por lo tanto, los días que pasaban en casa Slytherin estaban en el día y luego uno se iba o los dos.

Luna se encargaba del orfanato « **_Los Infortunados_** » fundación hecha por Angelina y la madre de estas para mujeres y niños de limitados recursos. A pesar de ser un daño de la sociedad ya su propio criterio una joven algo snob.

—El hipódromo bien, condesa. - Abraxas notifico con voz cansada.

—La casa _«Los Infortunados»_ también está bien, no hay nada que informar a un padre o ha otro benefactor. Luna llegó a su tenedor y comenzó a comer.

—Nosotros no tenemos mucho que contar, señora Amelia—. Los mellizos hablaron al mismo tiempo. —Algo totalmente terrorífico a veces, con esa voz sin emoción y casi vacía que utiliza en presencia de los señores de la casa.

—Y tú pequeña—. Lucius le pidió a Susan y esta solo negó con la cabeza. Dando así por finalizar charla a la hora de comer.

El conde no sabía qué más hacer, era verdad que mientras sus hijos eran pequeños él podría manejarlos, pero ahora cada uno era ya adulto y así era muy complicado. Bufo por lo bajo y se concentró en terminar su comida. Amelia jamás se quejó del comportamiento de sus hijos, pero él sí.

Y así pasaba casi siempre la vida del conde. Tras la boda número cuatro, él tuvo que hacer todo mejor, pero no lo fue.

.

.

.

.

Okay... y hasta ahora allí, aun le falta pulirse, y mucho! pero se da entender de que se trata. ¿Verdad?

Personajes malos... o buenos...

Quien sabe.


	3. 1-Primavera (Inicio)

**Primavera**

* * *

La meta de dos hermanos

**...**

* * *

Los mellizos Malfoy eran las personas más exasperantes que la sociedad en sí tuvo que conocer. Los hijos mayores del conde Slytherin tuvieron o mejor dicho cuidado de un filtro entre su cerebro y su boca.

Tan igual ya la vez diferente, la mayor Daphne— con su carácter y su apego por la justicia, tenía su trabajo de ayuda en un despacho, el encargado era un pariente de la familia de la madre de la chica, así que por eso no eran severamente castigada por la sociedad. También tuvimos el apoyo de los partidos políticos por tratar con su padre, y más con la embajada de las tierras altas, por una prima de ella, esposa de un gobernante de ese lugar.

Lady Daphne era testaruda y más ahora con sus veinte años.

Draconis - Draco: un joven con carácter igual o peor que su hermana, y también con ideas " _refrescantes_ " para la mayoría de los hombres. Teníamos el apoyo de casi todas las tiendas de sedas y encajes de la ciudad. También poseedor de una granja por su abuela paterna. Trabajador en la casa hogar de su hermana pequeña, Luna, « _Los Infortunados_ ». Y ahora a sus veinte años tenía una lista de candidatos para ser su esposo.

Los mellizos nombraron un fuerte unido, juntos éramos un dolor de cabeza para la jungla que se hace llamar sociedad. Su hermano mayor el Señor Abraxas para ellas solo «Brax» también los apoyaba con unas de sus ideas; aunque no entendiera mucho de esos aviones. Ellos eran arropados por la corte gracias a su padrastro el conde Nott. Y claramente el apoyo del conde Slytherin; por ser padre de ellas.

**[***]**

Lady Merope hija del viejo Gaunt, era la encargada de administrar la herencia Gaunt hasta que el nuevo señor de la casa tomara posesión; tal casó era para Harold al ser el hijo varón del único, hijo del viejo duque, tendrían que ostentar tal título.

No espero quedarme por mucho aquí, mi madre aún espera que me quede en Francia — Tom Riddle había estado serio y frío, no le interesaba mucho Londres además tenía que hacer lo que había esperado de él. Ser hijo de la más pequeña hija del viejo conde medio francés no era nada fácil.

Harold St. Potter lo miró mal, no tenía nada más que oír de los lamentos de su primo, pero él tenía que hacer frente a lo que su abuelo dejo, ya que ser el hijo de su exherédelo, lo dejaba con las preocupaciones que nunca pidieron

No te puse una soga al cuello y bien aquí estas, primo.

No dejaría pasar la oportunidad de poder conocer este país, no es por nada mi madre es de aquí, y el viejo también era mi abuelo.

—Si, el viejo Gaunt perdió a sus hijos así que quiso ganarnos a nosotros.

—Será a ti, primo. A mí no mejoré ni una libra, ese hombre era un mezquino además de amargado.

Harry sonrió de lado, su primo no era avaricioso, pero tampoco diría que no hay algo de dinero. Espero que te quedes conmigo hasta que todo esto termine.

—A donde iré si no, Harry.

—Gracias, Tom.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Bueno, más de esta historia, espero les guste.


End file.
